


Telerobuttsex

by orphan_account



Category: Teleroboxer
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Robots, a bit anyway it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two rock-em-sock-em-robots from a Virtual Boy game no one remembers have anal sex in the middle of a match. What more can I say.
Relationships: Spokong/Dorihey (Teleroboxer)
Kudos: 1





	Telerobuttsex

Spokong leaned against the wall, locking eyes with the boxer on the other side of the ring. Staff buzzed around both of them, buffing scratches and oiling joints, preparing them for the next round. He and his pilot Rick had been training for this for years. They were once again competing in the World Championship, and unlike last time, they didn’t plan on losing. They had been dominating so far, thanks to his heavy armor and strong fists, but this time his opponent seemed built to counter him. He was a construction robot from Germany by the name of Dorihey, with similarly strong armor, but agility that Spokong couldn’t hope to match. Last round, they were near perfect matches, so both were worried about their chances of winning.

The staff crew dissipated at the referee’s gesture, and Spokong glanced backwards to check on Rick. He sipped the final drop out of his bottle of Gatorade, before adjusting his helmet and assuming a combat-ready stance. Spokong shifted his weight off the ropes and sprung to his feet, staring coldly at Dorihey.

_-ding!-_

The bell rang, and Spokong braced himself. Dorihey wiped oil off his lip and charged forward, the drill on his head directed at Spokong’s thick abdomen plating. Spokong grabbed the drill in his hands, making loud grinding noises as it futilely spun, hoping to scrape away and reveal the delicate internals beneath.

During this, Spokong’s eyes drifted upwards for a second. He glimpsed Dorihey’s rear, thick and metallic, with strong pistons running through down to his legs. Although it was only a second, suddenly now all he could think of was Dorihey’s magnificent, powerful ass. His hands began to slip, and he threw his rival off to the side, in a desperate attempt to keep him away from his stomach plate.

Dorihey, without a moment to spare, sprung back to his feet and swung for Spokong’s head. Spokong dodged, but was struck in the jaw by another unseen fist. His head popped loose and fell down onto his pelvis, inadvertently giving him a front-row seat to Dorihey’s groin. He tossed a strong right hook and, without thinking, caught him in his right hand and grappled onto his plated hip.  
Dorihey shoved him off and pounded his head back onto his neck.

“Hell vas ssat supposed ta be?” He growled.

Spokong, never one for subtlety, roared “YOUR ASS IS GLORIOUS. PLEASE LET ME IN.”

Everyone in the stadium gasped, with mumbles echoing through the newfound silence. Dorihey stared at him. A lone voice began to chant from the audience.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Slowly, more joined in, until the whole stadium pulsed with their rhythm.

“Is this some kind of joke? I’ll have you know ssat I don’t plan to drag zis match out any more zan I need to, and your stalling is in the way of ssat.”

Spokong undid the snaps connecting his pelvic plate, letting it clatter against the floor. His horse dick had similar plating to the rest of his body, except segmented to allow extension and flexibility. It could fold well under his armor, but at full size it was almost as thick as his arm.

“Come on… Who could resist this?” Spokong purred. “Definitely not you.”

He gestured towards Dorihey’s codpiece, which was being forced outwards by a strong pressure from beneath. Dorihey’s face showed uncertainty. He could easily end the match right now, and move on in the tournament easily. But then he’d be missing out on possibly the greatest dicking of his life…

Begrudgingly, he undid his codpiece and let it hang by a single strap. Under it was a slender, telescoping cock tipped by a drill. It wasn’t incredibly flexible but it was long and powerful.

“That’s what I wanted to see. Now who’s going top?” Spokong said.

Dorihey bent over and faced away from Spokong, who shoved his thick cock into Dorihey’s tight hole. Dorihey mumbled germanic swears as it forced its way deeper, clearly not used to the girth. Spokong ran a hand up his dick and grumbled, “Think you can take it?”

“Just as long as you burn any tapes of zis you see.”

“Deal.”

Spokong pulled his hips backwards, sending a spray of oil across his legs. Then he rocketed back in, grabbing Dorihey by the shoulders and pulling him closer. Dorihey let out a loud groan, feeling the cock shove through his insides.

“Are you sure you can take this?” Spokong creaked between thrusts.

“S-shut up-” he paused to moan as Spokong pushed back in. “-and keep g-going.”

Spokong detatched his head, and held it down to the long tool.

“You don’t mind, do you?”  
He ran his tongue along the length of the dick and Dorihey nodded in approval.  
Spokong latched onto his dick, sliding it as far down his throat as he could. Dorihey dropped to his knees from the overwhelming stimulation, unable to support his own weight. Spokong took advantage of the extra leverage and rammed his cock’s entire length into his ass. Dorihey ground his teeth together, struggling to take its size. Spokong continued driving into his insides and passionately deepthroating his cock, until...

“Z-s-pokong… I’m- *hnng…* I’m going t-to come…”

“Hnf.. what a co-in-ffy-denfh,” Spokong mumbled through his teeth, careful not to hurt Dorihey’s dick while speaking.  
Spokong sped up, while Dorihey pushed back against his force.  
Their faces tensed as they prepared. Spokong came first, flooding the little space left in Dorihey’s abdomen with sticky black goo, bowing the plating outwards as it hunted for vacancy. Then came Dorihey, gasping as it sprayed out, pushing Spokong’s head off and coating the ring in oily robot semen. The crowd thundered after their releases, with some even demanding an encore.

Dorihey pulled himself upright against the ropes, holding his stomach while recovering from Spokong’s blast. Spo-cum still dribbled from his asshole and between his sheets of armour. Spokong reattached his head, folded his dick back in, and re-attached his pelvic plate, before turning around and lending a hand to pull Dorihey back to his feet.

“Dorihey?”

“...Ja?”

“I don’t plan to drag this out any more than I need to.”

Spokong hooked Dorihey, sending him limp against the floor.

“Our stalling is in the way of that.”

  
-

**Author's Note:**

> another one from my private folder, written some time in 2018 maybe? idk the dates were lost while I was reorganizing and my dumbfuck autistic brain has no concept of time
> 
> anyway I *do* remember that I only wrote it for that title
> 
> update: gave dori an offensively thick accent


End file.
